Return of the Human
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: It has been 10 years since Chihiro and Haku last saw each other and Chihiro is now old enough to be an adult in the human world. She leaves for the Spirit world but will she find everything the same as when she left?


**I have had this idea for a while now as I have recently been re watching many of my favourite Studio Ghilbi films.**

**This is set 10 years after Chihiro left the Spirit World and is told from her point of view. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

10 years. It has been 10 years since I have seen my dragon, my saviour twice. I need to see him, so I can be sure he is rea. So I can be with him forever. No more gaps between seeing him, it just hurt too much. I just hope he wants to see me.

That was how I ended up walking through that tunnel once more. My parents don't know I am doing this, they don't believe what I told them happened (I don't blame them for not wanting to remember either) and came up with loads of reasons as to why we entered the tunnel on 3rd August but can out of the tunnel on 24th of November. They didn't want to believe but I know what happened and they know someone has stolen my heart.

When I told them I was leaving to travel, they knew that I wanted to find my heart and the guy who held it. They accepted this but I know that I probably won't see them again. I was just getting the way anyway, I am 21 years old now and finished with the human world. I needed to be in the Spirit world with him.

I walk through the meadow, it is a lot greener then I remember. I can see the town on the horizon. I can almost see the bath house. I wonder how Yubaba is doing and her baby, not forgetting Lin, Zeniba and Kamaji. I hope they will want me back. It has been a long time and I am no longer that little girl how had trouble keeping up with everyone and let no face into the Bath house. I wonder how he is doing?

Before I know it, I am at the bridge to the Bath house. This is were I re-met Haku and where he tried to save me by making me leave. That didn't really work as spirits started arriving and o started fading. At least Haku came to bail me out again.

I wait at the side of the bridge that leads off to the town. Thinking about the past isn't going to help me. I need to make up for the lost time. Haku, I hope you want to see me again.

I cross the bridge and head into the Bath house. The workers spot me and all start shouting about a human being in the Bath house. I just stand there, waiting for them to calm down. They never get easier to deal with.

"I would like to speak to the owner of this Bath House." I said once everyone had gotten over a human being in the house.

"Sen, is that you?" I hear a voice say.

Turning, I see Lin. "Lin, it's good to see you again. How is everything?"

"Sen!" is all I hear before Lin is giving me a massive bear hug that almost crushes me.

"It's so good you are back. Haku has been waiting for you and Kamaji really wants to see his precious grand daughter again."

" Can't...Breathe...Lin"

"I am so sorry Sen. Come on, I will take you to the head of the Bath house after getting you some food."

After getting me some food from the kitchens, Lin then takes me to the elevator and takes me up to the floor of the office.

"How is Yubaba?" I ask as we walk to the doors.

"Don't know, don't care. We have a new owner." She replies with a little smirk appearing on her lips.

"Who?"

"Take a look yourself." Lin then opens the doors and pushes me inside without another word.

And there he is. Sitting at the desk that once belonged to that witch who worked her to the bone. Sitting, working on paper work, same age as me. He is wearing the same outfit I last saw him in, even if it was a bigger sixpence to fit his new appearance, it was still very familiar.

"Hello." I say. Well more like whisper but he seems to have heard me.

Haku looks up. And his eyes go wide. "Chihiro...Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Haku. I came back."

"Chihiro." He says as he gets up and slowly but also very quickly makes his way to me.

"Been a long time hasn't it." I say as I walk to meet him halfway.

We stop in front of each other, just looking into each other's eyes. He moves his hand to move some hair out of my face.

"how long have you been waiting?" He asks.

"Long enough to know that no man in the Human world can ever take the place of you and this world, and long enough so I can do this out of my own free will without my parents being too concerned about me."

"So they agreed to let you come back?"

"No, more like they agreed to let me find my heart." As I say this, his hand gets placed on my cheek after stroking away my hair. I lean in to it to let us both know this isn't a crazy dream.

"Where is your heart?" He asks.

"Right here in this room."

"Really, did you know that my heart also vanished a long time ago."

"No, but has it now returned?"

"Yes, she is in this very room."

Finally we close the gap between us. Haku's firm but soft lips are finally caressing mine with passion and love of no limit. After a few moments, his tongue licks my bottom lip asking for more to which I fully grant. Now our tongues battle it out while searching the new cave belonging to the other.

After breaking for air, Haku pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. This moment will forever be etched on to my brain.

"Chihiro, I am sorry for letting you wait so long but after you left, I sorted out my contract with Yubaba and became owner of the Bath house as she said that she would retire when I got my name back. But I promise you that now you are back, I am never letting you go again."

"Thank you Haku and I promise gpto stay by your side."

Haku then kisses me with much more love and sweetness to it then the first one. That was enough for both Dragon and human to finally known that they would never be separated again.

"Oi! Dragon boy let me in." Came a shout from outside the door.

Splitting from our kiss, Haku used his magic to open the doors. Waiting there is Lin, Kamaji and No Face.

"Kamaji..." I shout as I run from the embrace Haku has me in, into the arms of the boiler man with his many arms.

"Grand Daughter, it is good to see you." Kamaji then hugged back with all of his arms and gripped tightly.

After getting out of his embrace, I hug No Face And received another hug off Lin.

Turning around I see Haku and Kamaji talking about where I would work.

"She won't work back as she did before, she will become my assistant so I can keep her by my side at all times." said Haku as he spotted me coming over and raised his arm so I could be back in his embrace.

"Good as I don't want any spirits to take her away and I don't want my grand daughter to be working too hard so she can't come and visit me." replied Kamaji.

"I can come a visit you whenever I like. You are forgetting that the man in my life is your boss." I said with a smile as Haku squeezed me tighter.

"Well, we all have a busy night ahead of us so you two back to your posts and No face, tell Zeniba we will visit within the week." said Haku.

"Bye, we will talk later,okay?" Shouted Lin as she left with Kamaji And No Face.

"Of course." I shout back as the doors close behind them all. "Now they are gone, what should I do as the first thing as your assistant?"

"Well you could re familiarise yourself with the bath hous. Or you could go and sort out our room or you stay right here with me?"

"There is only one option then." I say as he takes me to our room, which is very plain as it only has paint walls of green and a king sized bed that takes up the centre of the room.

"Which is...?" He asks as he turns around to hold me by my waist.

"This." And I kiss him once more.

"Good choice." he whispers against my lips as we break for air. No sooner had he said then his lips were back on mine.

I knew that him and me would now be together for as long as the world needed a Dragon with a bath house, not a river and his mate, a human who waited 10 years to return to her lover as the human world works in mystrious ways.


End file.
